Red pen, Black pen
by anonymousK3
Summary: Yuuki stuggles in her choice between Kaname and Zero, but could they have moved on without her? One sided Zero/Yuuki/Kaname, slight Kaname/Zero/Kaname or something like that- if you squint


Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight- don't take any credit for it

Red pen, Black pen

It was a sunny day at Cross Academy. A day in which the afternoon sun caused geometrical patterns to fall gracefully across the overused classrooms, adding to the tedious atmosphere. The warm air carried the sounds of birds' lullabies, which in response melded gracefully into the teacher's monotone harangue; successfully seeping into the unsuspecting minds of young students, causing drowsiness and complete ignorance of the day's lesson. Nevertheless, there was one creature who managed to escape the hypnotizing clutches of Advance Placement Language and Literature. One speck of consciousness, among numerous uniform-clad bodies, whose mentality was performing such loopty-loops that even the wildest rollercoaster would applaud (If it could do such things in the first place).

A rollercoaster of love.

Yes, as cheesy as it all sounded, down the hall in classroom 6-B, in the third row past the drooling kid with a pencil stuck up its nose, sat one Yuuki Cross with the biggest dilemma of her life.

The red pen, or the black pen?

Now, as innocently plain and unimportant as these objects seemed, they were in fact painfully symbolic to the indecisive girl.

Red stood for Kaname Kuran.

Black for Zero Kiryu.

Usually Yuuki would not stoop as low as to use this method in choosing between the loves of her life. Usually she would close her eyes, and let her hart lead her to happiness. The unusual thing about this case was that when she closed her eyes, she saw two figures, not one. Her heart seemed reach for each boy, stretching so far in opposite directions that it came dangerously close to ripping. She'd considered leaving- she really had, packing her bags would be no problem. Unfortunately, her duty as a perfect made leaving the Academy no option, and she wouldn't dare suggest for either vampire to go.

Not when both of them had done so much for her, not when gentle and alluring Kaname and caring, rebellious Zero had protected her so. It didn't help too much that the boys hated each other's guts so much either. How was she to choose, when she loved them both so much, when she wished she would never separate with either of them, ever.

But, Yuuki supposed, the time would come when she would have to make a decision; and as soon as she ran trough her stepfather's office (only to find the rivals bloodied and bruised from a fierce battle, no doubt), she knew she would have to make it all stop- she would have to choose.

A sudden sound between a snort and a snore came from the kid with a pencil shoved up his nose, effectively pulling the perfect out of her reverie, and back to the task at hand.

Red pen, or black pen?

RRIINNGG

The bell sounded throughout the grounds, marking the end of the school day for the Day Class students. Instantaneously, every living female in the vicinity rushed to the usual 'hangout' spot after classes- the Night Class dormitories.

The young Cross, indecision still clouding her mind, darted through the crowd, intent written on her face. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep the moste-err.., fan girls at bay, without Zero there to intimidate them. He'd been tardy lately, silent, brooding, and tired more than usual. He'd even missed a few of their meetings, leaving poor Yuuki at the mercy of her hormonally-charged classmates. He seemed spaced out too- thinking. The violet eyed boy had almost perfectly hid the change in his attitude, but she knew better, she knew him better. Something had obviously happened between him and the pure blood during their fight, and knowing her two loves, Yuuki was almost certain it was something she would dread. Honestly, she knew how much those two could hurt each other if they really tried-she knew somebody would die…

Chocolate locks bounced against pale cheeks in a fierce shake. No need to think of these dreading thoughts now, there was a job to do.

"Calm down! Please, make way! Detentions will be given out!!!"

Even as the tiny perfect stood, arms spread, in front of the hoard, her pleas were no use. She'd never really been good at this part anyway, her weak shouts rarely able to capture any attention.

Please be here please be here please be here

As if her pleas were suddenly answered, an icy chill fell over the crowd, silencing everything in a 10 mile radius. Leaning against a tree, with his right leg propped up, arms crossed, and looking oh-so-cool, was Zero Kiryu: Cross Academy perfect, and all around bad boy. His intense glare pierced the tension in the air, and like strictly trained dancers the bodies stepped back with perfect synch, and created two neat rows on each side of the heavy he did this, she had no idea.

"Z-Zero…" Yuuki heard herself whisper, as her partner pushed himself off of the tree, and strode through the newly made path towards her. She felt her cheeks burn when he raised his hand, settled it on the top of her brown locks, and attempted something that was supposed to be a smile. It was a miserably failed attempt, but she felt content anyway-it was the thought that counted.

He seemed like he was about to say something when, suddenly, the mass behind them groaned. Zero visibly stiffened, letting his hand drop to his side, and averting his eyes. Yuuki, with a quick glance at him, turned to face the day class students, ready to escort them. Dread grew steadily in her gut as her eyes met the beautiful, bloody pools of Kaname Kuran. Any other day these orbs would be able to melt her worries away, but not when she knew the conflicts she was causing, not when she was sure that Zero's tension was because of Kaname's presence.

Bowing her head quickly, the young perfect greeted the Night Class with a few polite words, and prepared to lead them to the classrooms. She didn't miss Zero's almost reluctant movement towards the group, or the way he avoided both hers and the vampires' eyes. Especially, getting stiffer when twin rubies decided to silently follow his movements across the ground.

Eventually, the class began to make its way forward, following the three figures.

There was definitely something wrong, though. Yuuki also suspected that it wasn't only the fight that had started it all. That there was something else they ware keeping from her, something other that they wanted to protect her from. She knew something had changed when the vampires grew more hostile towards each other, when her beloved Zero's motions became tense around the tall beauty, when he stopped coming to her for blood.

She'd asked him more than once, tried to offer herself to him again in the sake of saving his life. All he did was push her away, lock himself in his room, and avoid the subject altogether. Yuuki didn't really need more mysteries in her life right now, but it was Zero, and she was worried- worried and confused. Worried for his health, his well being, and confused because of his rejections, his slow dift away from her. Her puzzlement also contributed to Kaname's odd advances. He seemed to brush his hand against hers more often nowadays. It made her heart flutter to the sky into a million tiny butterflies, but the irking thought that he only did it to tease, to anger her silver haired companion, poked at the back of her mind like an annoying needle. The girl would honestly give anything to figure out what was going on, to destroy the rage between the men.

The party, having finished their journey, stopped at the building in front of them. Kaname, as the dignified gentleman that he was, stood aside to let the Night student pass first.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Yuuki saw Zero...twitch?

What? Why woul-

Suddenly, but surely, the noble's gaze targeted amethyst spheres.

Time seemed to freeze- the trio was sort of alone now, the Night Class already farther down the path, and Yuuki couldn't help but think the situation awkward. Extremely awkward.

Or it would be, if those two didn't act like she wasn't there.

Their staring game was apparently so intense, that no male gave ground. Ex-human stared into Pureblood with rebellious intimidation, not bothering to hide the pure unadulterated loathing. The dark-haired man returned the look with his own brand of intimidation, eyes gaining a sudden spark, seeming to urge the hunter on, make him red with rage.

The girl stood between them, holding her breath.

Who will win? Was this some sort of sick contest for her affection? Will they forget all reason, and get in a fight right then and there? Will both of them stop, or get out of control? Will they let the years of pent up hate destroy them? Will someone d--

Yuuki was not expecting the noble to smirk.

He did. He pulled off a slow, lazy, almost victorious half-grin, perfectly executed and somehow oddly satisfied. He'd never done that before. What was going on? He'd never done that beforefffThis one gesture seemed to whisper all that it wanted to say to the silver-haired man, and make the hunter's eyes widen only slightly. A moment passed and Zero finally turned around, letting out a small growl, and quickly striding back to the Day Class dormitories.

Yuuki stared.

Then she looked towards Kaname, who gently smiled and turned in the direction of the classrooms, the twinkle still alive in his eyes.

She didn't move-mostly because of shock.

This was the first time she ever saw Zero blush. Ever.

And as she, once more, raised her head towards the direction in which Zero left, and remembered the twinkle in a certain someone's eye, Yuuki couldn't help but wonder if that smile was really meant for her.

End

Hope you enjoyed! I might make more chapters, if I you guys want me to. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I'll probably add a few more Chapters- it depends.

Bye guys! 


End file.
